You're more important
by pirateANDelf
Summary: On the day of Roderich's birthday, everything was set to be perfect. Then an accident happens that brings Roderich running to Vash's aid.   Sequel to I'm glad you exist
1. Morning thoughts and the accident

Rated: T

-Multi- chapter fic

FYI: I KNOW THIS IS SUPER LATE! But I wasn't able to get it done in time because of college things as well as the fact that I was also writing a fan if for someone so….not that it really even matters when I release this.

Summary: On the day of Roderich's birthday, everything was set to be perfect. Then an accident happens that brings Roderich running to Vash's aid. Sequel to I'm glad you exist

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia. -_- if I did, I would have Austria and Switzerland as the main characters lol ^.^' I love them to much ^^

Chapter 1: Morning thoughts and the accident

The air was clear without a cloud in the sky on this morning of October 26th. Roderich stood by his open window of his estate not even aware of the significance of the day yet. The last few weeks had been a wonderful breath of fresh air for him. And not just for him, but also for a certain stubborn, yet shy Swiss man that seemed to be on Roderich's mind a lot lately.

Since Vash's birthday on October 1st, both he and Vash had become even closer and had almost fully settled on starting a relationship. Roderich was all for starting one right away, but Vash was still unsure and stubborn about being so open with their affection; Though when they were alone, Vash would have no problem cuddling up close to Roderich when they would both sit in one of the many parlors of Roderich mansion. It made Roderich very happy to see Vash want to be held like that when normally he would want to isolate himself. Vash wanted to be held and wanted affection deep down, and Roderich would give it to him when the times were right.

Suddenly being reminded of what day it was from his thoughts, he remembered that today was his birthday. Roderich was pleased at the thought and was hoping everything would go well for the fine party and dinner that was planned later. Ludwig and Elizabeta had organized the party and told him ahead of time knowing that Roderich wasn't too fond of surprises. Roderich would probably have to deal with enough of a surprise at the party, namely Gilbert trying to pull some prank. Roderich wasn't too worried about that though. One thing that did worry him about was whether Vash would enjoy himself. Roderich knew very well that Vash didn't like social gathering. He could handle small ones of about 10 to 15 people at the most but there were a lot of guests coming tonight. Hopefully Vash could find it in him to bring his nerves down to be able to enjoy himself.

Roderich came out of his thoughts at the sound of the door bell ringing down stairs. Knowing that it was going to be both Elizberta and Ludwig at the door, Roderich let his anxiety about how Vash would do today behind and began to get dressed for the day.

"I hope nothing goes wrong…" Roderich thought not

…

It was past noon now and Elizabeta along with Ludwig had made almost all the arrangements ready for Roderich party that night. Normally when planning a party for someone you wouldn't have that someone present while planning. But with Roderich, Elizabeta and Ludwig both knew that it was better that they have Roderich there to approve of what he liked and didn't like, since he was quite picky on what he found right for a party. Elizabeta came over frequently to the patio table that Roderich was relaxing at, to ask if he liked a certain decoration or dessert they were having. Ludwig was starting to feel more like a servant the more he was helping out, with Austria just sitting there watching them while drinking tea. But he went along with it anyway since Elizabeta threatened to hit him.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to where Roderich was sitting to ask if he liked a certain color for the tapestries that would hang from the ceiling.

"Roderich what do you think of this...?" Ludwig asks in a somewhat dull voice. 'this will be completely worth it for the beer that will be here later…' he thought to himself.

"Well I suppose it look alright but I think…." Roderich was cut off on his answer by Feliciano screaming at the top of his lungs for Ludwig.

This was of course a normal occurrence; it was pretty much on a daily basis to have Feliciano running over to Ludwig screaming worriedly. This time though, it seemed like something was amiss in the air.

"LUDWIG! RODERICH! ANYBODY! HELP PLEASE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED! HE NEEDS HELP!" Feliciano screamed frantically, as he ran up to Ludwig and Roderich pulling them in the direction he had just come from.

Both men knew that the mention of the word "he", that this wasn't like all the other times Feliciano screamed for help.

Ludwig grabbed both of Feliciano's shoulders to hold him in place in order to slow him down.

"Feliciano! Calm down already! What do you mean by 'he needs help'? Is someone in trouble!" Ludwig asked his a firm more official sounding voice.

Roderich was feeling the same as Ludwig at the moment. He was concerned for what could be going on. For some reason, Roderich had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that what Feliciano was worried about was something very bad.

"The…the bullet…it ricocheted…and hit him! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I distracted him! And know this happened! I'm so sorry! Feliciano stuttered and pleaded, with tears brimming his eyes.

"Wait! Please just calm yourself and tell us…what happened and who's been shot?" Roderich said surprisingly patiently considering he wasn't very good handling a loud crying person like Feliciano.

"Well…!" Feliciano started, still fidgeting back towards where he had come from. "I was on my way here when I saw Vash in his yard practicing target practice. I stopped to see how he was….and…" Feliciano paused stuttering with nervousness.

"And? What happen? Tell us!" Roderich yelled, not like where this was going, especially since it involved Vash.

Feliciano jumped a bit and was scared for what Roderich and Ludwig might do to him, but continued with what had happened.

"And I guess…I startled him…and…" Feliciano trailed off again. He was in a hurry to tell but couldn't stop shaking.

"And? AND!" Roderich yelled, not able to stay calm now with the thought that was now hanging over his head of what might have happened.

"….AND HE ACCIDENTLY SHOT RANDOMLY AND IT RICOCHETED AND…AND IT HIT HIM!" Feliciano said finally pointing in the direction of where Vash lived.

For a second Ludwig looked astonished that something like this would happen, especially to Vash. A second later Ludwig grabbed hold of Feliciano's hand, hoping the man would calm down.

"Come on! We must take care of this and fast! Come on Roderich we…" Ludwig stop mid sentence to notice that Roderich wasn't next to him anymore.

Ludwig and Feliciano looked to see Roderich running in full sprint in the direction of Vash's home.

'Please God! Let him be ok!' was all Roderich could think, as he ran as fast as he could.

...

omg cliffhanger!

the next one should be up in a few days

until then please review and tell me what you think so far ^^


	2. Stop fussing over me and go away!

Chapter: 2 Stop fussing over me and go away!

"Oh Vash! Please be alright!" Roderich said again and again out loud as he continued his frantic run towards Vash's home. Roderich was quite out of breath by this time but could less until he was with Vash.

Roderich then came upon a figure on the grounds holding his leg in obvious pain. Soon enough he was kneeling beside Vash know fully taking in the situation to the extreme.

Vash had a bullet wound on his leg that had shot all the way through, leaving quite a bit of blood on the grass. Roderich held his own, making sure not to let the blood get to him, especially since it was Vash's.

"Vash! Everything is going to be alright! Let me help you…." Roderich said a bit nervously as he went to push pressure on Vash's bullet wound, not caring that blood was already on his nice day time dress coat. Unexpected to Roderich, Vash swatted Roderich hands away and started crawling away.

"No don't! I can take care of this!" Vash said firmly to Roderich, as Vash seethed through his clenched teeth.

Vash didn't get very far, having lost enough blood to make him slightly dizzy. His arms gave out and went face first in the grass.

"Vash please let me help you! Why are you trying to get away from me…? You're injured" Roderich said as he grabbed Vash's foot. Once that stopped Vash enough, Roderich took hold of Vash's shoulders.

"Vash we must get your wound taken care of right away! Let me help you to your house!" Roderich's said, as his voice cracked from showing how frantic he was at the sight of the man he loved injured.

"You don't have to worry about this alright! I can take care of it…just…just go alright!" Vash said again with almost a hint of a pleading tone that Roderich almost didn't pick up on.

Roderich decided to conclude that Vash felt humiliated with himself for not controlling his gun more carefully. It didn't seem like Vash was blaming Feliciano at all, which was alright, it had been an accident.

Roderich tried to get a hold of Vash so that he could bring the wounded blonde back to his house, but Vash seemed determined to make things difficult.

"Vash! I won't say this again! Please let me help you!" Roderich said in the firmest voice he could muster, which was pretty firm to say the least. He wasn't going to just leave Vash here and have him possibly bleed out.

"Just go I…." Vash statement was cut short by a loud clank, and as a result fell unconscious onto the grass. Roderich looked up to see Elizabeta with her frying pan in hand, the reason for Vash's unconscious state. Roderich would have protested such an action if it were anyone else, but he couldn't talk back to Elizabeta. She was a strong woman who didn't like her actions questioned.

"Well that should keep him out long enough for us to get him fixed up." Elizabeta said in a sweet voice, contradicting the violent act that she had just committed.

Roderich sighed as he brought his attention back to Vash. Even though Roderich should have been rushing to get Vash's injury taken care of, he found that he was frozen in his place. 'How could something like this happen to Vash? Vash knows how to handle a gun…so…what caused him to lose control…?' he wondered.

Roderich then noticed that Ludwig had come along with Elizabeta, he being the most likely reason why she had come in the first place. Ludwig came over and put Vash over his shoulder and started running toward Vash's home.

Roderich stayed on the ground in a dazed state until Elizabeta came over and gently guided him up and stirred him in the direction of where Ludwig and Vash had gone.

'This is just so strange…'

…

"You idiot! I can take care of myself!" Vash yelled at the Austrian, who was getting more and more confused by the minute at Vash's strange behavior.

Vash had woken up about ten minutes ago. During the time he had been unconscious; Roderich and Elizabeta had taken care of his wound and put him up comfortably in his room. Roderich now was the only one there, having told Elizabeta he could handle things. Once Vash had woken up, Vash went back to where he had left off before, yelling.

Vash kept saying over and over that Roderich shouldn't be here and that he had Roderich had other obligations.

'Obligations?' he thought.

"You…you just shouldn't be here…alright…you have better places to be than here with me…just go alright!" Vash said turning his face away from Roderich. He almost sounded unsure of what he was saying, but still having an angry tone.

Roderich couldn't be more confused than he was now. What did Vash mean that Roderich had better places and things to do than stay here and care for him? Right now all that was on Roderich's mind was to stay by Vash's side. Nothing else mattered to Roderich right now.

"Vash what's going on? Are you acting like this because you accidently shot yourself? Because there's nothing to be ashamed of. It was a freak accident. No one thinks any less of you, especially me!" Roderich said, emphasizing the last part to make sure Vash knew that.

Vash turned his gaze to Roderich and gave a hard glare.

"You don't know anything! This sort of thing is going to put a dent in the neutral image that I have tried so hard to make impenetrable. But if something like this happens to me again, soon enough the others will think I'm losing my skill and could start taking advantage of me! And I can't predict what will happen to Lilly if I am unable to protect her if that were to ever happen." Vash said loudly, hardly taking a breath while speaking.

Roderich was almost scared at Vash's words. Why was Vash thinking like this? Was there something else he wasn't seeing that Vash was? The scenario that Vash had just made up sounded way to over dramatic to actually happen; Roderich knew that Vash was not an over dramatic person, so why now?

"Vash….why are you talking like this...? Your words are scaring me…" Roderich said, clearly showing his fear and concern in his words.

Vash scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well how can I expect someone like you to understand; a person who married for protection? Perhaps being with you isn't in my best interest. Being with you will only ruin everything that I have made for myself…without out anyone's help…" Vash added firmly.

Vash had given a slight falter at the mention of Roderich's many marriages, and though Roderich had noticed it, he had been pierced by Vash's words that were meant to be an insult.

Roderich's expression turned to one of impatience. He wanted to be able to find the true meaning behind all this but Roderich found that he couldn't handle Vash, the love of his life, saying these things to his face.

"You don't understand do you! I thought you knew me better! I married because that was all I could do back then to protect myself! Now I have become my own person! I thought…I thought you knew that…I thought you and I could be…neutral together…." Roderich exclaimed, making each statement loud and clear, but by the end he felt his anger crumble as tears began to brim his eyes.

"Just…just go to your damn party and leave me alone! My point is that I don't want to be there!" Vash yelled, turning away from Roderich, as to say that he was not going to hear anything more.

"FINE!" Roderich yelled, finally showing his anger towards Vash's stubbornness one last time.

Roderich couldn't handle this right now. He didn't want to deal with this random drama that had suddenly popped up.

Roderich stormed toward the door of Vash's room. He was about to slam the door but glanced back once more only to notice that Vash had his hands covering his face as if he were as if he were trying to hold back a water fall of tears. Roderich face softened but instead of going back to Vash, he closed the door gently.

Roderich leaned against the door and the tears from before returned, falling down his cheeks.

"Why…why are you pushing me way…?" Roderich quietly questioned, as he slowly made his way out of Vash's home.

'Maybe I will find out some answers….somehow….I won't let you push yourself away….for whatever reason…'

…..

Authors note:

There certainly was a lot of drama that popped up in this chapter

What could possibly have caused Vash to say things like this….who knows it could be a small thing…

You'll have to read the next chapter

Vash will explain everything next.


	3. what had happened

Chapter : 3 ….what had happened….

"Damn it Roderich, Why did you have to make it so difficult for me!" Vash fumed, gritting his teeth. "I didn't want to yell at you! ….I….didn't want to hurt you…"

Vash had been alone in his dark room for hours know just staring at the ceiling. No thoughts were going through his head other than the thought of what he said to Roderich a few hours ago. Vash hadn't meant a word he said to Roderich. It hurt every time he replayed it through his head, so he could only imagine what Roderich was feeling. The thought made Vash's heart ache.

Since the reconciliation of their relationship, Vash's mind wondered to the beautiful aristocrats face often in a very positive manner. He didn't try and push the image away anymore. The thought of Roderich's face calmed him, especially when Roderich was happy. Vash would do anything to make sure Roderich was happy. And Vash, knowing almost all of Roderich's interests, knew that Roderich loved to be around others and socialize with them. Vash knew that an event such as Roderich's birthday would make him very happy to be surrounded by the people he knew best. To think Roderich would even consider canceling it just for Vash. It made Vash feel like he would have ruined the good time Roderich could have had if it weren't for him.

And of course, that wasn't the only reason he felt guilty…

_~flash back to earlier~_

_It was early morning and Vash was out in the shooting yard like he normally was on Tuesday morning. It always seemed to clear his mind and take away the tension from waking up so early._

_Unfortunately, something didn't seem right to him this morning. He felt tense and his mind kept trying to tell him something, like he forgot something important. He only had one thing on his schedule for today and that was to be at Roderich's to celebrate his birthday. _

_Vash shook his head multiple times and went back to aiming his gun at the target. _

_Before Vash pulled the trigger, he was interrupted by an annoyingly loud Italian, hugging him from behind._

"_Hi Vash! You're sure up early! Are you excited for the party later?" Feliciano asked cheerfully, jumping up and down to show more of his enthusiasm._

_Vash sighed somewhat annoyed with the Italian interrupting his shooting session. Back during the war, Vash shot at Feliciano for coming on to his property all the time, but the war had been over for years now and Vash had become more tolerant of it, though it still annoyed him greatly when the Italian would choose the most random times to come over._

"_Yes…the party should be one to remember…" Vash said, pulling himself away from the Italian, keeping a neutral expression the whole time._

_Vash was looking forward to the party later and felt he would actually have a good time as well. Regardless whether or not there was a celebration or not, he just wanted to see Roderich happy today, and that was what Vash was looking forward too. _

_Feliciano giggled a bit. He could tell Vash was excited in his own way, even with Vash's blank expression. He had noticed from months earlier that Vash and Roderich had become much closer, though he didn't know just how close they had gotten, but that was beside the point. _

"_Ludwig told me that he was helping with the planning for Mr. Roderich! And Miss Elizabeta was helping as well. I'm sure everything will great! Miss Elizabeta knows how to throw a beautiful party!" Feliciano said enthusiastically._

"_Yes, yes…I'm sure everything will be perfect for Roderich." Vash said in a almost bored tone, wishing he could get back to his shooting._

_Feliciano made no sign of leaving yet so Vash sighed and brought his gun up to continue shooting at the target not really intending on listening to Feliciano anymore._

_Feliciano continued to blabber on and on even with Vash not paying full attention._

"_Oh I bet the food is going to be delicious! I made sure that Miss Elizabeta would have pasta made for the party! Mr. Roderich probably won't like it, but Miss Elizabeta said that it would be no problem!" Feliciano said with a dreamy look as he thought of the pasta._

_Feliciano suddenly gasped remember something and his excitement went up tenfold._

"_I really hope Mr. Roderich likes what I got him! I made sure to ask Ludwig about it so that I wouldn't mess up. WHAT DID YOU GET HIM?"_

_Vash's eyes went wide at the last thing that Feliciano asked. 'Oh no….' he thought, feeling a chill up his spine._

_Vash full concentration was gone and in his shocked state he didn't realize that he pulled the trigger of his gun without aiming it correctly. The bullet shot out and ricocheted off one of the metal poles that held some of the shooting targets._

_Before he even realized what had just happened, Vash felt a pain in his legs and seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion._

_Hitting the ground with a hard thud, Vash cried out and took hold of the leg that the bullet had penetrated._

"_How could I forget…to get him a gift!" Vash screamed without intending to, not caring about his injured leg in that moment._

_Forgetting that Feliciano was even there, Vash stayed on the ground trying to find a reason for his mistake and away to tell it to Roderich._

'…_.I forgot….I have nothing to give him…how could I forget…'_

~end flash back~

Vash hit himself a few times in the head.

He was so angry with himself for everything that happened today. He blamed none of this on Feliciano or Roderich….only himself.

The fact that this whole thing started just because Vash forgot to get a gift for Roderich made Vash feel rather pathetic. He had changed so much since he and Roderich had become lovers and now, even though Vash did find it embarrassing, he found the need to show Roderich his devotion, Vash found it necessary.

'Loving him has made me go soft…so…' he thought to himself.

His eyes began to brim with tears at the thought of never seeing Roderich again because of what he had said to him.

"…Damn it…." Vash muttered, fiercely rubbing his eyes. "…. I don't want to lose him again."

A knock came from the bedroom door, interrupting Vash's train of thought.

"Lilly…I would like to be left alone please…" Vash said gently, not bothering to turn to the door. He wanted to be left alone…that's all he knew.

Against his wishes, the door opened slowly and the sound of someone stepping in was heard.

Vash turned and opened his mouth to repeat his previous request, but found his voice caught once he saw who was really at the door.

Standing at his door was Roderich of all people.

….

Authors note:

So…..yeah Vash is being quite dramatic. LoL! He's new to this whole love relationship thing. He's thinks he has to do all the cheesy things in order for Roderich to be happy and if he messes up on it….his mind is telling him that he failed and thinks Roderich would be better off without him…..

What the hell Vash! What are you thinking! *hits Vash on head*

Find out what Roderich has to say to Vash, now that he has returned….next chapter… ^^


	4. Here with you

Chapter 4 : Here with you

Time stopped at that moment as Vash could only stare at the man in his room. All the thoughts that he had been thinking before were running through his head, trying to arrange themselves into an appropriate apology so he could tell Roderich that he had meant none of what had been said before.

Unfortunately, Vash's ever present, and sometimes annoying, pride got in the way.

Vash sat up and gave Roderich a hard look.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go to your party already! Didn't you hear me?" Vash said in a stern voice.

'Why am I still pushing him away…?' he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

"Yes I heard you." Roderich replied in an almost bored manner, not phased by Vash's tone as he walked over to Vash stopping next to the nightstand.

He looked at the small bottle of pain killer pills he left for Vash earlier, sitting on the nightstand, and could tell they hadn't been opened yet.

"Vash…have you taken the pain medication I gave you?" Roderich asked, even though it was quite obvious that the bottle was not open, he wanted to hear Vash's response.

Vash looked at the bottle for a minute and seemed to be contemplating what his response would be. He then turned back to Roderich but averted his eyes.

"Yes I did alright!" Vash said firmly, but with obvious hesitation in his answer.

Roderich showed his disappointment in his face as he went forward quickly and grabbed Vash's thigh where the bullet wound was, automatically making Vash hiss from the pain he still had.

" You idiot! What did you do that for?" Vash seethed as he swatted Roderich's hand away and he held his hurt leg close to himself.

"Vash! You're the one who is being the idiot here!" Roderich stated unyieldingly, as he sat on the side of the bed and forced Vash's leg from him back down to lay flat on the mattress.

Vash's eyes went wide at Roderich's actions. He had never seen Roderich be so forceful before as to grab someone's injury like that to prove a point. He'd never done anything even remotely close to it.

Roderich looked at Vash straight on with a commanding stare.

"Now, tell me! Why did you act like that earlier and say all those things. There's no way that's what you've been thinking all these months we've been together. So please…tell me…" He asked, softening just a bit at the last part.

Vash looked down at his hands, ashamed of himself for being so obvious and not thinking before speaking. He didn't even have the best reason of why he wanted to lie in the first place. They both sat there in silence for a while before Vash looked up at Roderich to see the other mans hard violet eyes still looking back at him.

Vash gave a small sigh of defeat and decided that he had to tell the truth now….as much as his pride tried wanted to stop him, he would be honest with Roderich.

"I just didn't…want to mess up today for you…after what happened to me." Vash quietly admitted. "You should be with the others. Why would you postpone just because I'm not there? You like being around people more than I do anyway." Vash said, looking away again with his face changing to a neutral expression.

Roderich felt sad at this statement and knew that Vash truly felt he would have ruined Roderich's evening if Roderich had chosen to take care of Vash over going to a party with the others.

Roderich softened his features and brought his hand up to Vash's chin to turn him to face Roderich again.

"Please don't ever jump to that conclusion ever again." Roderich stated, softly. "…Feliciano told me what happened when you lost control of your gun…" Roderich said, letting Vash know that he didn't have to avoid saying anything.

"What? He told you?" Vash asked.

Vash eyes widened at this, just a bit surprised that Roderich had found out one of the reasons for Vash's actions by asking the only witness that had been there to hear it.

Roderich simply nodded.

Vash sighed roughly and bowed his head in defeat.

"I…I forgot…I forgot to get you a gift…" Vash started, finding it disgraceful that he had forgotten such an important day of that involved the man he loved.

Now that he had let out both reasons why he had acted the way he did, he felt more pathetic then before. Why was this simple thing eating away at him? It was degrading, and Vash couldn't find it in him to push it away. Why did loving Roderich make him so soft?

Roderich wasted no time by taking Vash tightly into his arms. Vash's eyes went wide at this and squirmed a bit surprised at being confined but settled into the embrace feeling a sense of comfort from the Austrian.

"Vash…It's alright that you forgot to get me something! You didn't have to be ashamed of that. So ashamed that you felt it necessary to push me away, thinking that you didn't deserve to be at my party because of it. I want you in my life…please understand this." Roderich said whole heartedly, his tones showing how truthful he was with the statement.

Vash breathed lightly as he brought his arms up to return the embrace. Laying his head on Roderich's shoulder he took comfort at Roderich words that had been spoken so lovingly that Vash couldn't help but be calmed by them.

"I've wanted to spend all my time with you…and…I want you to be a part of my life…no matter what….and that means I want you to calm down and worry about yourself rather then worry about simple things…if anything. That is the best thing you can give me for my birthday." Roderich said pulling back and giving the medication to Vash with a glass of water.

Vash looked into Roderich's eyes and knew that what was just said was the honest truth and that Roderich truly wanted what he just asked for.

Vash took the pills from Roderich's hand and swallowed them quickly, drinking the water in almost one gulp.

Within a few minutes Vash could feel his sleeping pills kicking in at that moment. 'These certainly work fast…' he thought as he laid back full on his pillow.

He started nodding off but he shook his head to get himself together. He wanted to stay up now that Roderich was here and established that this was where he truly wanted to be, and Vash wanted to make it worthwhile for Roderich.

"…damn it…" Vash said lightly with a tired voice after yawning.

Roderich smiled at Vash's attempt to stay awake. Vash kept scrunching his face up and shaking his head every time he almost fell asleep. Roderich would definitely go as far to say that Vash looked quite adorable.

Reaching over, Roderich put his hand gently over Vash eyes to shade any light that could be seen in the room. He felt Vash's forehead tense instantly.

"Wha…what are doing…?" Vash said tiredly confused and a bit annoyed. "Are you messing with me...?"

Roderich continued to hold his hand over Vash's eyes and leaned down and blew lightly at Vash's ear. Vash gave a light gasped and shivered at the gesture.

Roderich felt Vash's features smooth and calm at Roderich calming touch.

"Will…you still be here…?" Vash asked, almost completely succumbed to his wiriness, with his eyes almost lidded all the way. "…I…still want to give you a gift…"

"Just sleep…and I'll be here. That is what will make me happy...to see you get well…" Roderich whispered into Vash's ear.

Roderich felt Vash's body lose tension and it wasn't long before Roderich knew Vash was asleep. He took his hand away from Vash's now closed eyes and looked at the peaceful expression that now graced Vash's face.

"I will wait…and then…you can show me what I mean to you." Roderich whispered, his words hung in the air as he leaned down to lightly kiss Vash's forehead. "Thank you for letting me share my special day…with you"


	5. authors note!

Authors note:

Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! ^^

I love reading them! 3

I just wanted to let everyone know (who had requested) that thought this story would have a love scene it it…that there won't be one.

Originally I had planned for one to happen at the end, but I cut it out because it wasn't needed. They didn't have to have sex in order to show their love.

But don't worry ^^ I have plenty of fan fic's that will have love scenes in them ^^

So just sit tight and I will have them for you ^^ 3

Thank you so much for reading my stories! 3

It means a lot! 3 ^^


End file.
